Jakarta
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Selamat datang di zaman baru; di mana hierarki hanya tinggal nama, dan menjadi normal—menjadi Beta—adalah anomali di zaman baru.


" _Selamat datang di zaman baru; di mana hierarki hanya tinggal nama."_

.

Dari Ibukota negeri tercinta, Jakarta, tahun 2029.

Jakarta sudah menjadi kota yang modern, salah satu panutan ASEAN yang dikagumi, dengan infrastruktur yang sudah maju. Berterima-kasih atas kolaborasi dengan Jepang dalam perombakan sistem transportasi kota yang dipastikan sudah bisa mengeliminasi kemacetan dalam jangka waktu 15 tahun ke depan. Sebuah kemajuan yang tidak disangka akan tercapai dalam kurun waktu sesingkat ini.

Rasanya seperti kemarin saja Raka merasakan penatnya kota Jakarta, dengan angkot-angkot dan kopaja yang belum diservis sejak zaman baheulah, dan rasanya seperti besok, Jakarta menjadi utopia yang akhirnya bebas dari kemacetan.

Senang rasanya, seperti semua macet ini akan berlalu dalam waktu dekat.

Raka mengeluarkan sebatang permen batangannya, ia mengulum permen rasa nano-nano itu selagi duduk di atas kursi motornya, menunggu hingga lampu merah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Hari sudah sore, dan tak sabar rasanya ingin pulang.

.

" _Tidak puas dengan bagaimana Anda terlahir? Transformasi diri Anda menjadi manusia baru."_

.

Pandangannya teralih ke sebuah _sign_ LED raksasa di salah satu mall yang berada di samping persimpangan jalan ini. Mau tak mau terpikat juga karena suara dan cahayanya yang begitu menarik perhatian—pusing juga jadinya.

"Iklan sialan…"

Raka mengganti kacamatanya dengan kacamata hitam. Biar iklan di LED raksasa itu ada di sampingnya, namun tetap saja cahayanya sudah membuat matanya sakit. Raka Pratama Mandala menghela napas, masih mengulum permen batangannya dan menghela napasnya.

Ini tahun 2029, menjadi biasa di Jakarta adalah sebuah anomali.

Semua orang ingin menjadi spesial. Semua orang ingin menjadi berbeda. Media sosial menjadi agama baru bagi generasi milenium. Kebebasan untuk memilih dan bebasnya arus informasi membuat siapa saja bisa menjadi apa saja. Tidak ada yang menghalangi siapapun untuk tidak terbawa arus mobilitas sosial. Semuanya bebas.

Raka menyukai kebebasan itu, tentu saja. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan sesama generasi milenium yang lainnya yang sangat mencintai kebebasan dan mempertanyakan apa saja. Tapi ada sebagian dari moralitasnya yang merasa bahwa hal-hal semacam iklan yang sedang diberitakan di LED raksasa itu semacam penyesatan.

Merubah diri jika tidak puas? Hah.

Omong kosong.

.

" _Untuk apa terkekang dalam diri Beta yang tidak menarik?"_

.

Lalu, untuk apa semua terobsesi untuk menjadi Alpha? Mengapa pula sekomplotan orang-orang masokis terobsesi untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi Omega? Apa salah mereka yang keluar sebagai Beta hingga rasanya menjadi normal itu aneh?

Raka tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, ia malas. Ini topik kontroversial. Tapi ketika sedang menunggu lampu hijau menyala, dan tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain berpikir dan mengemut permen batangan berperisa nano-nano, Raka tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaan seputar hal-hal aneh di tengah jalan.

"Mas, lampunya _udah ijo_ , Mas."

Seruan klakson dan sapaan lembut dari seorang ibu-ibu berkerudung menyadarkan Raka. Ia nampak tergagap dan kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan memacu motornya. "Maaf, bu." Raka menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Untung saja ia sedang tidak bertemu dengan sesama pengendara motor yang menyebalkan.

Yah, ibukota.

Yang masih macet, dan tetap indah dengan segala ketidak-sempurnaannya.

.

" _Mari, bergabunglah. Dalam pencarian jati diri, lepas dari dirimu yang dulu."_

* * *

Di tahun 2029, menjadi beta adalah sebuah anomali.

Raka Pratama Mandala adalah satu dari sebagian besar anomali tersebut. Tidak ada spesialnya memang, menjadi Beta. Bukan berarti Raka membenci rasa normal itu. Raka menyukai menjadi normal, malahan.

" _Hello,_ Raka. Kamu pulang lama sekali, aku lelah menunggu."

Andaikata, status Beta-nya seirama dengan normalnya hidup.

"Mr. Jones."

Raka nampak kesal melihat lelaki berambut kuning itu berada di ruang tamunya. Yang benar saja, ia sebenarnya kesal sekali karena _bule_ norak ini harus datang di saat ia baru selesai bekerja. Capek. " _I assumed that you didn't read my mail thoroughly._ Kalau kita mau bertemu, jangan di rumahku." Raka meletakkan helm-nya di meja kecil dekat pintu masuk apartemennya ini. Ia benci tamu tidak diundang, terlebih lagi Alfred F. Jones, si orang Amerika yang sama sekali tidak paham dengan budaya permisi.

" _Why so,_ Raka?"

"Tidak sopan."

" _Aww, you hurt my poor heart_." Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku punya semacam permintaan padamu." sebuah berkas tanpa konteks jelas di _cover_ -nya, diberikan kepada Raka.

"Kita bisa bertemu di kantor, bukan?"

"Aku ingin informasi ini segera sampai kepadamu, tidak mau lewat atasanmu atau penghubungmu, atau siapapun." Alfred menjawabnya, menunggu Raka yang kini sudah membuka berkas itu, dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga Raka menghela napas berat.

"Laporan orang hilang, yang benar saja?" Raka nampak menatap pada Alpha satu itu dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Hei, anggota intelijen tidak mengurus perkara macam begini. Memang ini siapa?"

Alfred kembali duduk, masih membiarkan Raka berdiri dengan pandangan tidak percaya kepada Alfred. Merasa pekerjaannya dianggap mudah, sepertinya. Orang Amerika satu ini, terutama Alfred F. Jones, memang kurang ajar karena sering memberikannya pekerjaan yang seharusnya bukan pekerjaannya. "Arthur Kirkland itu Omega didikanku yang baru, dia bukan sembarang Omega."

" _Oh, come on. You're not even THAT old."_ Raka memutarkan matanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Alfred. Sial, bahkan umur mereka tidak beda jauh.

"Sudah hampir 35 tahun, Raka. Sudah saatnya untuk mulai mencari generasi baru, pahlawan baru untuk zaman baru." Alfred tersenyum dengan pose menjengkelkannya. "Dia partner baruku untuk sebuah misi. Omega yang spesial, murni."

Murni.

"Misimu tentang apa?" Sudah lama Raka tidak mendengarkan terminologi tersebut.

"Harusnya hanya tentang investigasi teroris domestik Amerika yang kabur ke Bali, sekaligus menyelidiki kejadian penculikan dari seorang berkewarganegaraan Inggris; makanya kami memutuskan untuk mengerjakan dua penyelidikan ini sekaligus. Keterangan mengenai penyelidikannya dan perizinan dari pemerintahmu juga sudah kulampirkan di berkas itu, kami tidak melanggar hukum negaramu, santai. Tapi kurasa kau pasti sudah dengar juga." Alfred mulai menjelaskan. "Tapi masalahnya jadi panjang. Arthur menghilang, dan kami menemukan kasus _trafficking_ Omega."

Raka hanya diam mendengarkan, tatapannya masih terarah kepada Alfred dengan malas. "Arthur Kirkland ini menghilang?" Raka memastikannya kepada Alfred, dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Dan kau minta bantuanku untuk mencari Omega murni satu ini... Dia berharga sekali?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Omega murni." Alfred mengulang lagi kata-katanya. "Terlebih lagi, dia cerdik, pandai. Agak kasar, sih. Tetap partner terbaik yang bisa kumiliki. Tapi intinya, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu, karena hanya dengan kemampuanmu—"

.

"— _yang spesial. Berharga bagi bangsa dan negara ini."_

 _Air, gelap._

 _Sengatan, rasa sakit. Segalanya yang tidak nyaman, dingin. Sakit, sakit._

" _Tapi kamu harus berubah, Raka. Kamu tidak bisa tetap menjadi seperti ini."_

.

"Berharga sekali, ya…"

"Iya, serius." Alfred memasang ekspresi tegas dan yakin. "Bantu aku untuk kali ini saja, Raka."

Tidak seperti Raka akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di mana agen elit CIA memohon bantuannya, pula. Ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk hal lain, lagipula.

"Jika kau bisa menyanggupi prasyarat yang akan kuberikan, baru aku mau membantumu."

.

 **Akhir dari Prolog - (** akan **) bersambung.**

* * *

 **Jakarta**

Hetalia : Axis Powers adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada hak apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini terlepas daripada kesenangan pribadi. Saya hanya punya nama Raka Pratama Mandala sebagai **OC!Indonesia** saya. Percobaan pertama menulis fic _crime_ , diusahakan seakurat mungkin. Sudah jelas **OOC**. Update sporadis. **Modified omegaverse.** Fic eksperimen.

 **Campursari AU** karena saya gatau ini distopia/utopia/postmodern/penistaan/lalala, pokoknya kalau bisa dinikmati ya dinikmati saja, ya.

* * *

 **A/N:** Santai, saya nggak ninggalin Batavia. Sementara lagi berhalangan update karena buku yang mau saya pinjem dari perpustakaan lokal buat referensi Batavia lagi dipinjem orang sobs.


End file.
